Heretofore, in general, for a data transfer cable, there has been known a coaxial cable provided with an external conductor, for example, such as a netted copper wire allowing an insulator to intervene around a copper core wire (herein after referred to as a central conductor). At this time, the external conductor is cylindrically provided around the central conductor, and has an advantage of shutting off a noise. Hence, the coaxial cable is widely used as a cable of transferring a high frequency signal such as a television signal.
Further, when the coaxial cable is connected to the television antenna and receiver, the coaxial cable with a plug is used, which is provided with a plug having a central contact electrically connected to the central conductor of the coaxial cable and an external contact electrically connected to the external conductor. At this time, in the coaxial cable with a plug, as shown in FIG. 21(a), there are a straight type in which the axial direction 201X of the central contact 201 and the pulling direction 1X of the coaxial cable 1 are in parallel, and as shown in FIG. 21(b), a right angle type in which the axial direction 201X of the central contact 201 and the pulling direction 1X of the coaxial cable 1 make a right angle.
In the case of the coaxial cable with a plug of the straight type, for example, when it is connected to a receiving terminal of the television located at a wall surface at home and the like, a bulging out from the wall surface of the coaxial cable 1 becomes large. Hence, the bulged portion catches legs and the like, thereby causing a high risk of falling down or the cable being pulled out. Further, in case the receiving terminal of the television is, for example, located at the backside of furniture, a space in consideration of the bulged portion of the coaxial cable 1 has to be secured since the coaxial cable is severed when applied with an unnatural force and bent.
In the meantime, in the case of the coaxial cable with a plug of the right angle type, since the axial direction 201X of the central contact 201 and the pulling direction 1X of the coaxial cable 1 makes a right angle, when connected to the wall surface, the bulge of the coaxial cable 1 is small, so that a narrow space behind furniture and the like does not cause hindrance.
However, in such a coaxial cable with a plug, since the positional relation between the axial direction 201X of the central contact 201 and the pulling direction 1X of the coaxial cable 1 is fixed, either of the straight type or the right angle type has to be selected according to an application and a usage place. Hence, for example, due to a housing-moving and a change of design, the situation where, for example, the straight type coaxial cable with a plug becomes difficult to use occurs, the coaxial cable with a plug of the right angle type has to be newly purchased. That is, in the conventional coaxial cable with a plug, there has been a problem that a degree of freedom of adaptability to the application and the usage place is low.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable with a plug, which has no such a defect of the coaxial cable with a plug and is high in a degree of freedom of adaptability to the application and the usage place.